The present invention generally relates to the insertion and removal of components and, more particularly to the insertion and removal of programmable gate array (PGA) integrated circuit (IC) chips with respect to sockets mounted upon a printed circuit board (PCB).
Prior art insertion or removal tools have been observed to be inoperable for use with PGA IC's. Hence the present invention was made to provide a tool for that purpose.